


Secrets and Lies

by Thais_Avila



Category: Glee, Pretty Little Liars
Genre: "A" visita Lima, Multi, Rachel Badass, Rachel tem um segredo, Santana e Rachel só se ferram na vida, Santana é sempre a última a saber de tudo!, Se eu escrever mais tags tem spoilers, tchau!
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thais_Avila/pseuds/Thais_Avila
Summary: Santana Lopez durante quinze anos acreditava que sua vida era fácil porém isso muda quando é abandonada por sua mãe adotiva e por alguma insanidade do destino ela tem que ir morar com Rachel Berry,a menina que Santana mais tortura, Santana neste meio tempo descobre que tudo o que acreditara em sua vida toda era uma grande mentira e que Rachel Berry e sua melhor amiga Quinn Fabray guardam um grande segredo. Santana precisa se adaptar a uma vida completamente diferente da que estava acostumada





	1. Prologo

**Author's Note:**

> Minha primeira fic de fandon, então me deem um desconto, por favor.  
> As personagens de Glee pertencem a Ryan Murphy e a Fox,assim como as personagens de Pretty Little Liars pertencem a ABC e a Marlene King No entanto a história é completamente minha  
> Espero que vocês gostem...

Era final de outubro o dia estava frio nos corredores do McKinley, Rachel Berry não ligava para o frio, a morena apenas pensava em como fugiria do seu aniversário no final de semana seguinte, ate que um movimento suspeito no camarote da quadra da escola fez com que seu corpo tencionasse e o pensamento anterior fosse completamente esquecido principalmente quando viu uma menina caminhando em direção à saída.Rachel sabia que se ela não fosse para o lado contrário entraria no campo de visão do atirador.  
-Santana! – Rachel chamou tentando manter o tom de voz mais baixo possível, no entanto alto o suficiente para que a garota a escutasse, Santana como sempre ignorou e Rachel teve que se esconder e rezar para que nada de mal acontecesse.  
Fazia um ano que Rachel tentava se aproximar de Santana e somente quatro pessoas em toda a escola, sabiam os motivos da morena e deveriam manter sigilo, tentara de todas as maneiras possíveis contudo a latina não dava qualquer abertura. Rachel não desistia, pedia duetos no glee, inventava desculpas como um treino vocal, ou ajuda em alguma matéria que ela não precisava realmente.  
Santana estava saindo do vestiário da quadra quando ouviu alguém chamando. Era impossível não reconhecer a voz suave de Rachel Berry, a garota estava sempre atrás dela e sempre fazia o possível para fugir, afinal não eram amigas, ela não tinha nada a ver com a perdedora Rachel Berry. Em alguns momentos se juntava a capítã das Cheerios para ofender Rachel, não que ela gostasse, todavia pensava que talvez aquela fosse a única maneira de tirar a baixinha da sua cola. Não aguentava mais. Desde o ano anterior Rachel vinha tentando se aproximar dela, parecia que a morena baixinha estava completamente obcecada em conseguir algo de Santana.  
Cada vez que Santana fugia, Rachel ficava desolada e se apoiava nas únicas pessoas que a entenderiam.  
“De novo essa anã me chamando, o que eu fiz para merecer isso” – Pensou irritada. “Se eu ignorar, talvez ela desista”. Com esse pensamento seguiu distraída porém com o passo mais rápido pela quadra em direção à saída quando ouviu um estampido seco e alguém se atirando em cima dela, mas isso não impediu que fosse atingida e sentisse uma dor dilacerante no ombro direito.  
-Berry, o que porra você está fazendo?  
-Salvando a sua vida, agora cala a boca e fica quieta aí. – Rachel muito lentamente levantou, olhou atentamente para a parte superior da quadra, não tinha nada, somente vazio, ela soube que era um aviso.  
Rachel rapidamente pegou seu celular e mandou uma mensagem.  
Santana foi atingida, venha para a quadra o mais rápido possível, não chame ninguém vamos direto para o hospital. – Rachel .  
-Berry, o que está acontecendo?  
-Não posso te explicar agora, vou fazer um curativo de emergência e te levar ao hospital, se não vai ser pior e não tenta mexer o braço. – Rachel delicadamente fez um curativo.  
Santana sentia tanta dor que nem reclamou quando Rachel a puxou para o seu colo acariciando levemente os seus cabelos.  
-O que estamos esperando mesmo?  
-Nossa carona.  
Nesse momento ouviu passos rápidos atrás dela e puxou o revolver que tinha em um bolso escondido de seu casaco apontando para a pessoa que estava logo atrás dela.  
-Parado! – Disse sem desviar o olhar do corpo de Santana.  
-Calma, sou eu. – Rachel soltou o ar ao reconhecer a voz da loira. – O que aconteceu?  
-Eu estava saindo da quadra depois da aula de educação física e vi um movimento suspeito no camarote superior fiquei escondida ate que vi a Santana saindo do vestiário, chamei por ela para que ela saísse para o outro lado, mas ela me ignorou como sempre – resmungou mal humorada – quando eu coloquei um pé para fora ela entrou no campo de visão do atirador, eu tive que me atirar por cima dela, mas não evitou que ela fosse atingida.a pessoa disparou ao mesmo tempo que eu cheguei a ela, tinha silenciador, mas eu sabia que vinha lá de cima, tive que fazer um curativo de emergência, procurar ajuda criaria pânico, e eu não quero ninguém envolvido, é problema meu.  
-Na verdade é um problema nosso Rach e concordo criar pânico agora seria pior.  
-Um momento aí, porque você carrega um revolver na escola e como te deixaram entrar com isso aqui? - A latina perguntou curiosa e confusa.  
-Não é da sua conta Santana, agora fica quieta.Você consegue levantar? – A loira perguntou.  
-Sim eu fui atingida no ombro, não foi na perna.  
-Bom, então vamos que precisamos te levar para o hospital. Rach, avisa o seu pai que estamos chegando.  
Rachel ligou para Leroy no caminho falando resumidamente sobre o que acontecera, ele prometeu reservar a sala de operação.  
-Resolvido. – Rachel suspirou aliviada ao chegarem ao carro da loira e se acomodarem. – Quinn eu vou atrás com essa idiota.  
-Tudo bem Rach.  
Rachel deitou Santana no banco e posicionou a cabeça da menina em suas pernas, acariciando levemente seus cabelos.  
-Quando vocês vão me explicar o que está acontecendo? E Berry, tira essas mãos deformadas de cima de mim.  
-Menos Santana. Deixa a Rachel em paz, ou você não percebeu que ela acabou de te salvar? – Quinn se irritou com a latina.  
-Desde quando você defende a Hobbit.  
-Olha Santana, eu sei que você me odeia, embora não tenha feito nada para merecer isso,mas por favor, pega leve, ok, eu estou tentando manter você consciente enquanto não chegamos no hospital.  
Santana bufou no entanto ficou quieta, o resto do trajeto foi tranquilo e Rachel somente se movimentava para ver se Santana ainda estava consciente.  
Quando Quinn estacionou o carro, Rachel ajudou Santana a sair do mesmo, ao entrarem no hospital, Leroy as aguardava.  
\- Vamos colocar ela em uma maca, que bom que você já fez a primeira parte do procedimento, assim não vai infeccionar.  
-Eu tenho treinamento para isso papai, sabia o que fazer.  
“Treinamento?” - Santana se perguntou a cada segundo mais confusa e assustada com toda a quela situação.  
-Eu sei filha.  
-Posso ir junto?  
-Vamos – Leroy falou, correndo na frente e Rachel correndo atrás dele.  
Quinn ficou para trás pois precisava ligar para a mãe de Santana e informá-la o que havia acontecido.  
Rachel corria atrás do pai quando ouviu uma voz chamando-a.  
-Não pode passar senhorita – O segurança tentou barrar Rachel.  
A menina prontamente puxou o distintivo de dentro do bolso de sua jaqueta e mostrou para o segurança.  
-Isso diz que eu posso, além de ser filha do chefe da cirurgia, agora se me der licença – Rachel passou correndo e encontrou o pai entrando na sala 1.  
-Desculpa, o segurança me barrou.  
-Eu sei, afinal é proibido entrar na cirurgia.  
-Pai, é a Santana, eu preciso estar aqui.  
Santana ficou confusa quando ouviu as palavras de Rachel, o que diabos estava acontecendo afinal, porque a Berry precisava assistir a cirurgia? Será que ela gosta de mim? Não, tem alguma coisa acontecendo e eu vou descobrir” - Pensou decidida. O mais estranho e Santana se recusava a falar isso em voz alta é que ela se sentia mais segura sabendo que Rachel estaria lá. O porquê disso ela não entendia,no entanto,sentiu-se aliviada ao saber que Rachel assistiria a cirurgia.  
-Tudo bem, mas você vai ficar na galeria, não podemos nos desconcentrar.  
Rachel deu um beijo no pai encarou Santana com um sorriso tímido como que dissesse que depois conversariam deu um beijo longo na testa da latina que sentiu duas lágrimas pingando em sua testa. A morena seguiu para onde fora mandada limpando as lágrimas que teimavam em escorrer. Rachel se sentia novamente uma criança frágil de três anos de idade, depois de tanto tempo, ela nunca sentira tanto medo. No entanto não podia deixar transparecer, se não todo esforço dos últimos cinco anos iria pelo ralo.  
“Eu não posso perdê-la, não antes de ela saber tudo, não posso perdê-la.”  
Quando o procedimento terminou, ela saiu discretamente e voltou para a recepção junto a Quinn.  
-Onde você estava?  
-Onde você acha que eu estava? Precisava ter certeza que tudo daria certo.  
-Seu pai é o melhor cirurgião de Ohio Rach, ele tem a melhor equipe, não iria ser menos que um sucesso essa cirurgia.  
-Eu sei, mas ainda assim Q, eu precisava saber! – Rachel bateu o pé e fechou a cara fazendo um bico emburrada.  
-Ok, não faz essa carinha, - pediu acariciando o rosto da baixinha. - você vai ficar aqui?  
-Depende! Você ligou para a mãe dela? Maribel está vindo?  
-Sim, ela está vindo.  
-Ótimo, então estou indo para casa, quando ela acordar me mande notícias.  
-Santana vai estranhar você não estar aqui depois do que aconteceu hoje.  
-Ela não se importa e mesmo que ela quisesse que eu ficasse, eu não posso, eu não teria como explicar o que está acontecendo com ela se recuperando de um tiro. Apenas prometa que vai me mandar notícias.  
-Prometo. Mas ainda acho que deveria ficar, não precisa contar tudo agora, mas pelo menos ficar aqui e mostrar que você está aqui, afinal é Santana. Você sabe que deve ficar.  
-Eu acho que tem razão, vou ligar para o escritório, avisar o que está acontecendo, e resolvemos o que fazer a partir de agora. – Rachel suspirou. - Merda Q com tanta gente no mundo, porque ela? – Rachel fungou, era coisa demais para sua cabeça  
-Calma, eu sei, é a Santana. Mas Rachel, a Santy é durona, sabe que ela vai ficar bem.  
Quando Rachel se retirou para ligar para o escritório Leroy apareceu e logo avistou a loira chamando-a.  
-Doutor Berry. Como ela está? – perguntou suspirando aliviada ao ver o homem sorrindo para ela.  
-Ela está bem querida! Me chame de Leroy, por favor, você é como uma filha para nós. – Sorriu para a loira que devolveu o sorriso – Está na sala de recuperação agora, logo vai ser levada para o quarto.  
-Ótimo. A Rach vai ficar.  
-Não conseguiu falar com a mãe?  
-Sim, ela vem mas convenci Rachel a ficar, ela ficaria mal depois caso não ficasse  
-Droga, teremos que contar.  
\- Não sei se ela vai contar ou se irá esperar um pouco, mas se me permite a minha opinião, eu acho que Santana deveria se mudar para a casa de Rachel agora que aconteceu um ataque.  
-Sim, eu concordo, ma elas não são próximas, nem amigas, nem nada, vai ser complicado Santana receber essa notícia.  
-Sim, eu sei, se ela pelo menos facilitasse as coisas e aceitasse a aproximação da Rachel, tudo seria mais fácil, elas pelo menos seriam amigas.  
-Pois é, mas talvez tenha sido bom isso acontecer, Santana terá que saber tudo o que está acontecendo mais cedo ou mais tarde, e se ela for morar com Rachel tem que estar preparada  
-Sim, eu sei mas vamos esperar ela se recuperar antes de jogar toda a bomba em cima dela.  
-Te razão, devemos ir devagar mesmo, agora ela aceitar isso, vai ser bem complicado. – o homem suspirou – Daremos um jeito Quinn. Bom eu preciso ir, Santana logo será levada para o quarto.  
-Certo, nos vemos depois Dr. Berry.


	2. Invasão

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que gostem pessoal!

Rachel voltou para o junto a Quinn para a recepção do hospital depois de ligar para o escritório.  
-E aí?  
-Deixei avisado, eles estão investigando, eu só quero que isto acabe.  
-Eu sei, Rach, seu pai disse que Santana está indo para o quarto.  
-Certo, eu vou passar ali ver como ela está, falar o mínimo possível e vou para casa, eu preciso esfriar a cabeça.  
-Rachel, Quinn, vocês podem vir comigo. – Leroy que voltara avisou para as duas meninas.  
-Ela, hum, ela está acordada?  
-Sim, Rach, ela está acordada.  
-Certo, eu não sei o que falar pra ela sem explicar tudo, mas eu preciso pelo menos mostrar que estou aqui.  
Os três seguiram para o quarto e Rachel respirou três vezes para tomar coragem e abrir a porta, ela nunca ficara tão próxima a latina e não sabia o que esperar.  
Quando entraram tiveram uma visão da Latina sentada mexendo no telefone celular, os três sorriram aliviados.  
-Santana, você está bem? –Leroy perguntou com um sorriso leve nos lábios  
-Sim, eu estou, a dor está mais fraca, mas eu não entendo é porque atiraram.  
-Eu sinto muito, mas infelizmente isto nós não podemos contar para você ainda, é muito arriscado contar o que está acontecendo. – Leroy avisou. – Ainda mais aqui, mas em breve eu prometo que poderemos te explicar tudo. Eu só te peço uma coisa, permita que Rachel se aproxime, não tente afastá-la.  
-Então significa que sua tentativa de aproximação este ano todo, tinha a ver com isso?  
Rachel ainda hesitante se aproximou da cama e Santana pode ver os olhos vermelhos de choro da morena baixinha.  
-É, mais ou menos, na verdade, é um pouco mais complicado que isso, só que sim, eu estava tentando te proteger. – Rachel falou um pouco trêmula.  
-Mas por quê? Porque é tão importante proteger uma pessoa que faz da sua vida um inferno diariamente.  
Ninguém respondeu.  
-Mais uma coisa que eu não posso saber ainda, certo?  
-Eu sinto muito, de verdade San, eu realmente queria poder contar, mas... Ainda não tem como, eu prometo que em breve, muito em breve você saberá de tudo. – Quinn avisou  
-Minha mãe? – Santana perguntou.  
-Ela está vindo San, logo ela chega. – Quinn tranqüilizou a morena.  
-Pessoal, eu adoraria ficar mas eu preciso voltar para casa preciso fazer umas coisas mas Quinn, fica de olho nela e qualquer coisa liga que eu venho correndo.  
-Certo.  
-Santana, por favor, não foge de mim durante a semana, ok? – Rachel esperou resposta mas esta não veio, Santana havia acabado de pegar no sono.  
[...] Já era quarta feira, Rachel estava de folga o que era uma surpresa logo no meio da semana, estava assistindo televisão quando escutara o toque alto de seu telefone, sorriu ao ver o nome na tela.  
-Hei Lottie, como você está?  
-Bem, saudades, baixinha e você?  
-Mais calma depois que Santana levou o tiro, nada mais aconteceu, Santana continua me ignorando, mas não reclama da minha proteção  
-Ela sabe o que está acontecendo?  
-Eu não posso contar ainda, mas em breve eu vou trazer ela pra morar aqui, só tenho medo que ela seja resistente.  
-Ela vai ser, mas eu sei que você vai lidar com isso da melhor forma possível. A mãe dela?  
-Holli e eu falamos com a Maribel, ela também concorda que a San não está segura, ela disse que o ideal é ela vir morar comigo, então ela decidiu que vai ter uma conversa com a San e vai trazê-la no sábado.  
-Me pergunto como vai ser a conversa, porque ela não pode falar tudo.  
-Eu sei! – Rachel suspirou.  
-Me diz Char, porque você não vem pra cá também?  
-Eu vou, mas não agora, você sabe que tem que se reconectar com a Santana antes de eu ir para a sua casa.  
-Verdade, tem razão. Char, obrigada, você sempre me deixa mais calma.  
-Meio contraditório, visto o meu...  
-Não começa Charlotte.  
-Desculpa Rae, eu vou me controlar. – Falou risonha.  
-Tudo bem, eu preciso estudar, qualquer coisa que acontecer me liga ok?  
-Certo, não te preocupa.

[...]

Maribel Lopez encarava o vazio, ela se perguntava como teria aquela conversa com sua filha, era difícil para ela ainda mais que não poderia contar a verdade.  
-Mãe, cheguei! – Santana avisou escancarando a porta e jogando a mala das Cheerios em um canto da sala.  
-Oi, filha que bom que chegou, eu preparei um lanche para você, ali na cozinha.  
-Certo! – Santana abraçou a mãe pegou o sanduíche e foi sentar com a mais velha na sala.  
-San, nós precisamos conversar, sobre o que aconteceu na sexta feira.  
-Você vai me contar tudo?  
-Infelizmente, não, a pessoa que vai te contar tudo não serei eu, mas eu preciso te explicar algumas coisas.  
-Hum, pode falar. – Pediu depois que engoliu um pedaço de pão.  
-A verdade é que você não está mais segura comigo, eu odeio esta situação, mas infelizmente...  
-O que você quer dizer mãe?  
-Eu quero dizer que você a partir do final de semana vai morar com outra pessoa, não mais comigo.  
-Por quê?  
-Você sabe por que Santana, o que aconteceu na sexta feira... A verdade é que eu tinha um acordo, se te acontecesse algo, você provavelmente não moraria mais comigo...  
-Mas não é sua culpa isto ter me acontecido, certo?  
-Não, claro que não, mas a sua segurança é o mais importante. Eu vou manter contato com você, obvio, mas é perigoso você continuar aqui.  
-E para onde eu vou? Por que sábado?  
-Você vai morar com Rachel Berry, e sábado é o dia que ela tem folga do trabalho.  
-¨Trabalho? Como assim folga do trabalho? Eu nem sabia que a Rachel trabalhava, e porque eu tenho que morar com ela?  
-Tudo será explicado no sábado.  
-Mas...  
-Eu sinto muito minha filha, infelizmente não tenho escolha.  
-Mãe, eu tenho uma festa de sexta para sábado, eu posso ir?  
-Não sei se é bom, depois do que aconteceu na sexta feira.  
-Mas é na casa do Puck, eu tenho certeza que não vai acontecer nada de mais.  
-Bem, se é na casa do Noah, tudo bem. – Maribel sabia que Puckerman morava perto de Rachel e provavelmente sua filha estaria segura lá.  
Santana tentando assimilar a reviravolta que sua vida daria foi para o quarto e se fechou lá dentro, Maribel Lopez pegou o telefone e telefonou para Rachel Berry  
-Rachel, é Maribel.  
-Oh, oi, tudo bem com a senhora?  
-Por favor Rachel não tem necessidade dessa formalidade toda, querida.  
-Eu sei, desculpa. Se você está me ligando... – A morena puxou o ar.  
-Ela sabe que precisará se mudar para a sua casa.  
-Certo, ela não sabe o motivo, não é?  
-Não, conforme o combinado, Rach, eu preciso te pedir uma coisa.  
-Eu não vou privar que vocês mantenham contato.  
-Não é isso, Santana tem uma festa na casa do Noah na sexta feira, eu estava pensando se...  
-Eu mando o pessoal ficar de olho, não se preocupe.  
-Certo, eu vou mandar as coisas dela na sexta feira à tarde.  
-Só mala, o quarto está pronto. – Rachel sorriu para a tela.  
-Ótimo, eu sinto muito por não ter sido o bastante.  
-Maribel, você sabia que tinha uma chance de isso tudo acontecer, nós duas sabíamos que estava fadado, você cuidou dela, a criou como ma menina incrível e eu sou grata por isso, assim como meus pais, mas agora...  
-Sim eu sei, agora...  
-É eu tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo, e por favor, não siga aquela idéia de sair daqui, Santana ainda precisa da mãe dela por perto.  
-Eu sei, mas eu precisarei viajar para Puerto Rico, a trabalho e ficarei um tempo lá.  
-Eu entendo, mas por favor volte, eu não quero que ela pense que você a está abandonando.  
-Não te preocupa, eu prometo que isto não irá acontecer, eu mando ela no sábado.  
-Obrigada, Maribel, por tudo.  


[...]

Era madrugada de sexta para sábado, Rachel havia acabado de chegar a casa, duas prisões na mesma noite, estava cansada, jogou os sapatos em qualquer lugar da sala subiu para o quarto, tomou um longo banho apenas para tirar o sangue impregnado na pele assim como o cheiro de lixo e podridão e relaxar um pouco,seu trabalho estava ficando cada vez mais difícil, por sorte não teria aula no dia seguinte, Rachel pretendia dormir o dia inteiro. Depois do banho vestiu um pijama e jogou-se na cama. “ Que noite. Não pode ficar pior.” Pensou ela.  
A morena estava pegando no sono quando ouviu o alarme da casa disparando, levantou-se lenta e silenciosamente, desativou o alarme pelo celular e ficou atenta para qualquer barulho, então veio o som de algo quebrando seguido por um xingamento, esticou a mão ate a gaveta do criado mudo, pegou seu revólver, saiu do quarto e desceu rapidamente as escadas.  
Percebeu um sinal de movimento no hall, encostou as costas na parede e apontou o revólver para o suposto invasor.  
-Parado ou eu atiro – Falou autoritária.  
-Berry, baixa isso, sou eu! – Falou uma voz conhecida, porém assustada.  
Rachel acendeu a luz e deu um pulo para trás quando viu a pessoa parada a sua frente com os olhos arregalados e duas malas aos seus pés. Seria cômico se não fosse trágico.  
-Santana? O que diabos você está fazendo na minha casa com duas malas às 4h30 da madrugada?  
-Porque você apontou um revólver na minha cara? – A outra devolveu a pergunta.  
-Você invadiu a minha casa às 4h30 da manhã, disparou o alarme, quebrou algo e já disse que você invadiu a minha casa às 4h30 da manhã!!? Eu pensei que sua mãe te mandaria para cá mais tarde.  
-Ok, ok, eu sei, mas eu tenho um bom motivo, agora me explica porque você tem uma arma em casa?  
-Para me defender de quem invade a minha casa às 4h30 da manhã, mas enfim, qual o bom motivo para você ter invadido a minha casa? Quem te deu as minhas chaves?  
-A Fabray! – Rachel mataria Quinn mais tarde, isso era certo. – Ela disse onde você morava, minha mãe esvaziou a casa, não sei para onde foi eu só encontrei duas malas e algumas caixas com coisas minhas, pelo menos tinha meu nome nelas, ela escreveu um bilhete dizendo, “Você não pode mais ficar aqui, vá para a casa da Rachel Berry, ela te explicará tudo”, eu liguei para a Fabray, ela passou na minha casa e me trouxe para cá.  
-Santana você chegou à sua casa às 3h da madrugada?  
-É, eu saí, tinha a festa do Puck mas isso não é da sua conta.  
-É da minha conta sim, desde o dia em que você levou um tiro na quadra da escola, ou você esqueceu disso Santana? – A baixinha perguntou nervosa e irritada, Santana era tão frustrante! – À partir de hoje, as coisas vão mudar, ate porque você vai morar comigo agora. Olha, eu sei que você provavelmente está assustada e sei que você não esperava que a sua mãe iria fazer isso, simplesmente sumir do mapa e te mandar pra cá, eu também não esperava isso dela, mas você sabe que a Brittany mora aqui perto, porque não dormiu lá e esperou para vir para cá quando acordasse?  
-Eu entrei em choque, ok, quando eu vi minhas coisas, eu entrei em choque.  
-Tudo bem, desculpa a explosão, eu não deveria ter me excedido. Está com fome? – Santana negou atordoada com as palavras de Rachel. – Certo, eu vou te levar para o seu quarto, amanhã conversaremos sobre o que aconteceu, eu estou morrendo de sono.  
-Alto lá! Você vai me explicar antes porque a minha mãe me mandou para cá e porque a Fabray tem cópias da chave da sua casa e principalmente sobre o tiro na escola.  
\- Sério que você vai me exigir explicações agora Santana? Faz um ano que eu tento te dar explicações e você me ignora, agora você chega na minha casa de madrugada quando poderia esperar na casa de qualquer uma das meninas ate que eu acordasse como qualquer ser humano normal faria. Age como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo ir para a casa de uma pessoa que você trata mal sendo que esta pessoa era sua melhor amiga ate os dez anos de idade, começa a exigir explicações como se nada tivesse acontecido? Se você realmente tivesse interessada, teria me procurado assim que voltou para a escola na segunda feira passada, eu estive lá o tempo todo, você que não quis se reaproximar. Eu teria pelo menos te trazido na minha casa, em um horário normal e conversaríamos. – Ela não imaginava que finalmente teria a chance de falar tudo que estava guardado por cinco anos, lembranças tomavam conta da mente das duas meninas, Santana finalmente percebeu o quanto estava sendo injusta aparecendo na casa da antiga amiga e já exigindo satisfação, sendo que ate o dia anterior ela simplesmente tratava Rachel como um verme.  
\- Você tem razão, eu não deveria estar exigindo qualquer coisa, sinto muito Rachel.  
-Tudo bem, amanhã conversamos, vamos, você também precisa descansar, – sorriu timidamente para a latina. – Eu prometo que te explico quando acordarmos, eu estou caindo de sono.  
-Você vai mesmo me deixar ficar aqui?  
-Sim, não tem outra opção. Sua mãe provavelmente te disse isso, certo?  
-Sim, mas seus pais não ficarão bravos de eu vir para cá há essa hora?  
-Eu não moro com meus pais já faz um ano Santana. – Revirou os olhos.  
-Não sabia!  
-Ok agora vamos dormir porque eu cheguei agora a pouco em casa, estou cansada demais.  
-Falou a pessoa que me deu um sermão por que eu cheguei em minha casa às 3h da madrugada.  
Os poucos minutos de calma haviam passado, Santana entrara em um terreno perigoso e Rachel estava quase explodindo novamente.  
-Menos Santana, não vem falar do que não sabe, você age e fala como se soubesse tudo da minha vida não é? Então vou te contar uma novidade querida, você não sabe porra nenhuma sobre minha vida, não sabe absolutamente nada sobre Rachel Berry e se faz diferença, eu estava trabalhando ate agora, então me deixa em paz – Falou em um fôlego só e bufou dramaticamente ao terminar de falar – vamos, vou mostrar o seu quarto! – Falou já indo em direção às escadas, carregando as duas malas da latina.  
-Oh meu Deus! Eu vim parar na casa de uma prostituta! – Gritou Santana arregalando os olhos.  
-É a “prostituta” – Fez aspas com os dedos – aqui que vai te manter segura e com um teto sobre a sua cabeça ingrata, então antes de falar qualquer merda para cima de mim pensa. – replicou Rachel, já quase do alto da escada.  
Santana nunca vira Rachel tão furiosa, a morena sempre fora calma e sorria por tudo, com aquela cabeça sempre em pé mostrando que ela era a melhor e o resto dos mortais eram vermes perto dela, Santana percebeu aos poucos que estava conhecendo outro lado de Rachel Berry, um lado que ela nunca mostrara,novamente a latina se sentiu mal por falar mais um monte de besteiras a respeito da pessoa que estava a acolhendo em sua casa mesmo depois de tudo o que fizera, apagou a luz e seguiu Rachel, subiu com ela até uma porta branca que tinha uma plaquinha com a sua inicial. “Isso é estranho” – A latina pensou.  
Quando Rachel abriu a porta Santana quase caiu para trás, o quarto era a sua cara, um cômodo amplo as paredes eram claras com pôsteres de bandas que ela gostava, uma cama Queen size, lençóis de cetim branco e um edredom de plumas de ganso cobria a cama. Seu queixo caiu, como era possível que Rachel soubesse suas preferências, se bem que se Quinn tinha uma cópia das chaves da casa da morena, provavelmente eram próximas, e a loira falara, ela estava se arrependendo de tudo o que falara e fizera para a Berry, por algum motivo, a maior perdedora de Lima realmente se importava com ela, queria entender por que.  
-Eu sei que você deve estar estranhando tudo isso, prometo te explicar tudo amanhã, agora eu preciso dormir e você também,  
-Tudo bem Berry  
-Se precisar de alguma coisa, meu quarto é ao lado do seu, é só me chamar.  
-Obrigada por me abrigar aqui.  
-Era a única opção de te manter segura, depois vou ter uma conversa com a sua mãe.  
-Como assim segura?  
-Amanhã eu te explico tudo, prometo. Boa noite tem um banheiro no seu quarto, se quiser tomar banho antes de dormir.  
-Obrigada.  
Rachel saiu deixando Santana completamente confusa e atordoada parada no meio do quarto, a morena entrou no próprio quarto deitou na cama e chorou baixinho. Ela estava enganada, aquela noite podia sim ficar pior, no entanto, aquela fora a primeira noite em muito tempo que Rachel não teve pesadelos envolvendo Santana.  
Depois de muito rolar na cama as duas finalmente pegaram no sono, pensando o que aquele sábado prometeria.


End file.
